


Requiem Symphony

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, thranduil is more reasonable than elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas come to Thranduil and ask for his blessing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=18129694#t18129694) prompt.

Thranduil knew as soon as Legolas introduced them, little more than ten years after Smaug had died. His son’s eyes kept following him as he introduced himself as Aragorn, Arathorn’s son and leader of the Rangers of the North.

Thranduil knew this kind of look and his heart broke for his son. Legolas was young, too young for this kind of love in any case but especially here. Aragorn was young, too, sure but humans aged fast and died even quicker; an arrow from the shadows, a disease, an unlucky fall and their souls would leave the realm never to return.

It was little comfort to him that Aragorn looked at Legolas like Beren had looked at Luthien. But Thranduil knew that history would not repeat itself. The Valar had left middle-earth behind and Legolas couldn’t give up his immortality any more than Aragorn could gain it.

Maybe Aragorn would live a long life, a hundred years or more but he would die and Thranduil knew the moment he did Legolas would follow him. 

This kind of love left no survivors.

He wanted to ban him from entering his realm, from seeing Legolas again but he knew it would achieve nothing but to turn his son against him. Legolas would follow this man right into the depths of Mordor and he knew just as certainly that Aragorn would fulfil whatever task Thranduil would bestow on him in exchange for his blessing. In some ways history did repeat itself but Thranduil wished his son wouldn’t have caught up in it. 

“I wish to speak to you alone, Aragorn.”

Legolas looked worried but Aragorn gave him an encouraging smile as the door closed behind him.

“How long have you known Legolas?”

“Two years.” Suddenly Aragorn said with bright urgency, “Your Majesty, whatever quest you give me I will fulfil it. For him. We wish for nothing more than your blessing.”

“Even if I ask something impossible? Your ancestor brought my uncle a silmaril in exchange for his daughter’s hand.”

“Beren did but Tuor himself was enough to be worthy of Idril.”

Thranduil almost smiled. “Noldor are not known for their good judgement.”

“If it is a Silmaril you demand then I will dig through the earth and search the oceans until I find one”, Aragorn said stubbornly. He was so young. Young and mortal and in love.

“And what would that accomplish apart from wasting precious time? My son loves you and I trust his judgement. If I object his choice then only for his sake although now that he has chosen there is little I can do about that. My only demand is that you will never needlessly endanger your life that you will try to live as long as you can because when Legolas loses you, I will lose him.”

Aragorn had not expected such frank words, Thranduil could see that but he recovered admirably fast. “If there was a way...”

“There is no way. Now go and tell Legolas the good news. He’ll be worried that I have thrown you in the dungeons.”

“I...thank you”, Aragorn said with so much sincerity it was touching. He had honestly expected for Thranduil to throw some obstacle between him and Legolas. 

Thranduil nodded to acknowledge it and waited until Aragorn had left to start grieving for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
